I need to talk to you
by Persephone Swan
Summary: Faxness, my first fanfic, be kind
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first ****fanfic**** so be kind! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the brilliant James Patterson does! Damn him!**

"I need to talk to you." Uhoh. This better not be about what I think it's about.

"Ummm...O.k.," I said, not moving from where I was sat cross-legged in the dirt.

"Alone, Max." God, he was serious. I stood apprehensively. "Max and I are going for a walk. We won't be long," Fang said to the rest of the flock who nodded their agreement. Angel flashed me a wide grin. Little Devil. She knows what's about to happen.

I followed Fang for about a mile through the trees. I hate walking, I feel so clumsy compared to when I'm in the air. Fang strode quickly into a clearing, where he sat, his back resting against a tree trunk. I sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Sit, Max." I barked and cocked my head to one side, earning a smile, and then sat facing him, my eyes cautious.

He looked at me for a moment. "So, you love me, huh?" I winced. Wow, don't beat around the bush Fang.

"And I'm supposed to respond to that how?" I blushed. He leaned back, silent. "O.k. so to be fair I was fairly high... and besides you know I love you, I love all the flock," I said trying to cover all my bases. I had really screwed up this time.

"You love _all_ the flock?" he raised an eyebrow, "I believe that but the "I was high" excuse was lame. You wouldn't have said anything you didn't mean."

"I...But...ummm," I flustered, unsure what to say. Fang leaned forward slowly, his dark eyes staring into mine.

"You did mean what you said didn't you, Max?" His lips stopped inches from mine, a lock of dark hair falling into his eyes. Strangely, my hands itched to brush that lock away; it was blocking my view.

I nodded dumbly, my breath coming slightly quicker.

"Good. Because I love you, too," He whispered, before his lips found mine and I fell into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update quickly but I have loads of school work to do!! AAHHH!**

**So, second chapter yay!!!**

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter.**

Oh, Crap! Fang was kissing me. Shoot. Now I wouldn't be able to answer back with some sarcastic comment. In fact, my mind couldn't even come up with a sarcastic comment. Damn him and his magic lips.

His hands were stroking small circles on the space in between my wings. Wow, his hands were magic too. My hands reached up to tuck that stray piece of hair that had fallen into his eyes behind his ear and then moved to tangle in his dark hair. Ooo it's softer than it looks ... Oh my god, I can't believe I just thought that.

Fang pulled back gently. I gulped.

"Wow," I said, total understatement. He grinned.

"I have that effect on women." I smacked him playfully on the side of the head.

"Just because I said I love you, doesn't mean I have to like you." He smiled gently.

"Yes, but the important thing is that you love me. And I love you." I swear that my heart melted right there. But then my heart couldn't have melted since it was beating so hard. Normally this kind of declaration would have made me hurl but the words coming from Fangs mouth were making me love him even more. That's right. I can't believe I'm admitting this but I love him. So much.

"I love you too, Fang."

**O.K. so it's short but I don't know what else to do. Any ideas??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm back...and I decided to put some action in. Hopefully this won't suck **

Snap.

We both froze, Fangs hand that was resting gently on my neck before now curled slowly into a fist. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my body making it ready to spring into action.

Snap.

Whoever it was wasn't being quiet that was for sure. I looked Fang in the eyes. Mine must have shown something like panic because he winked at me silently trying to ease the tension. His hand moved to rest on my arm as he moved slowly into a standing position, his eyes scanning the forest.

Snap.

The noise came from behind him this time. I grabbed him pulling him down seconds before a fully morphed Eraser burst through the trees and lunged. I moved quickly, kicking it in the chest hard enough that it slammed into the tree behind it. I aimed a punch at its face hard but it ducked just before and my knuckles crunched when they hit the rough bark.

"Damn it! Ow!" I yelled. I kicked the Eraser again, harder this time and it fell onto the dirt. It only had time to think _No _before my foot slammed down on its neck. I heard a satisfying crunch and the body went limp. Ok, I know I'm mean, but it would have totally done the same thing.

"Fang," I said turning around. It looked like Fang had been having a similar fight right behind me but I hadn't noticed with all the hand breaking and neck snapping. Fang was pounding the face of the other Eraser into the ground. I stood there silently until he was done and then cleared my throat. Fang looked up sharply and grinned self consciously.

"Working out some issues were we?" I smiled gently and moved towards him. He reached out to grab my hand and I winced visibly. He held it gently, bringing it close to his face so he could examine the already purple bruising.

"I'm sorry," he said after a minute. He looked up into my eyes, asking for forgiveness.

"What for?" I asked, confused. He pulled me closer so that he could hug me and whispered in my ear, "For your hand." I snorted.

"How could that have possibly been your fault?" I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Well, I should have protected you," he said, smiling slightly as if the answer was obvious. Well, of all the masochistic pigheaded comments! I pushed him...hard. He was caught off guard and landed on his butt with a small thump.

"Eugh! You think I need protecting! You're gonna need protecting," I snapped. His look of confusion turned into one of amusement. That look then turned into short burst of laughter. I was not amused.

"Fang, Stop laughing! This is not funny! You don't think I can take care of myself!" I pouted slightly and crossed my arms across my chest. This only made him laugh more. _Fine_, I thought, _I'm not gonna _

_sit here and listen to this_. I turned sharply on my heel and walked swiftly across the clearing, heading in the direction of the flock.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Silly Max," he whispered in my ear, "I love you, you know that." Oh, crap. There goes my heart. I turned gently in his arms.

"I know," I whispered and pressed my lips carefully to his. I put my arms around his waist and stroked the small of his back. After a few minutes, I broke off the kiss and scowled.

"But I don't need protecting." He groaned and let go of me. "Come on lets go find the flock," I said, curling my fingers around his.

**Okay, I really hope that didn't suck...should I carry on??**


End file.
